lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
There's Bo Place Like Home
There's Bo Place Like Home is the seventh episode of Season 3. Writer * Brendon Yorke Synopsis Bo faces the daunting task of having to return to where it all started: down home on the farm. Accompanied by BFF Kenzi, Bo must face her old demons – and a new one – in order to clear the way for the path she will soon be forced to travel. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] The Dawning is almost upon Bo, and to help her prepare for it, Trick has Stella, an expert in the field, consult Bo. Stella knows immediately that Bo is held back by an event in her past - the night when she made her first kill and her mother called her evil and threw her out of the house. In order to rid herself of this residue and become ready to face the challenges waiting in the temple of The Dawning, Stella tells Bo that she must return home and forgive her mother - to which she says, "Fat chance." But the possibility of devolving into an underfae pushes Bo to take a road trip with her bestie to her hometown, and Lauren hands her three portable shots of a tonic that will keep the underfae cells - the ones trying to take over her body - in check so she doesn't devolve completely. The plan is to see her mom, say "I forgive you," and hightail it home, but when Bo's mom wraps her in a nurturing hug and has no memory of their horrible fight, Bo knows this trip is going to run longer than planned. Mrs. Dennis sends Kenzi and Bo - who she calls by her old name, Beth - into town, insisting they see the Cherry Festival, and there, Bo bumps into class bitch Jessica, whose hopes of seeing their classmate Brad were crushed with Brad's torso when he was changing a flat tire and his car fell on him. Also at the festival is their buddy Doug, who seems to be keeping a close eye on them, as nearby children sing a creepy song about local ghost Lady Polly. Bo drinks in the scenic beauty of the place, but the people are all she can take, so she heads to her mom to say her piece as quick as she can. As she approaches her mom, the sunny skies darken and a specter with white hair and bright blue eyes appears, wielding a weapon and heading for Bo and her mom. Bo manages to fight the demon off, but her mom has a psychological break and hurls curses at Bo just as she did on the night Bo left, sending Bo running. After a quick consult with Trick, Kenzi finds Bo and tells her that the evil spirit was not summoned by her, as she believes, but is an underfae bound to the land and released by an occult ceremony years ago. The malicious spirit's name is Lady Polly, and if she kills those who summoned her, she will free herself of her tie to the land. Bo quickly realizes that she, along with Jessica, Doug, Brad, and Bo's boyfriend (and first kill) Kyle, released Polly into their world, and so only she and those others can send her back. Polly has already crossed Brad off her list, so Kenzi runs to find Doug and bring him on board while Bo looks for Jessica. It seems Polly found Jessica first, and Bo sees her classmate pale and stiff after choking on a cherry pit. Bo finds Kenzi, who has just learned that Doug knows all about Lady Polly and has been trying to smite her for almost ten years. The three are pursued by Polly, but lead her to the well, her birthplace, where Doug is knocked unconscious, leaving Bo and Polly to duke it out. It seems the spirit has the upper hand, but Bo tells Kenzi to throw her one of Lauren's shots, and in stabbing it into Polly's arm, she robs the demon of all her strength and tips her into the well. They revive Doug and get him to safety, and though Kenzi's itching to get out of the small-town, Bo must go home and see her mother. Her trials with the ghosts of her adolescence taught her that Kyle's death was beyond her control, and in forgiving herself, she's able to forgive her mother and accept her true identity as Bo - not Beth. She returns to the Dal where Trick and Stella are waiting with Bo's first initiation task - to pass through a portal that blocks doubters from passing. Bo walks through easily, but this is only the first step in a long and grueling trial. It's time for Kenzi and Bo to have some girl time back at their clubhouse, where Bo finally asks Kenzi why the Fae she went to visit The Norn. Songs and Music * Dance D'alayna by Paul Lenert * Kitty Lie Over / Swallowtail ''by Pint Of Blarney * ''Like An Animal by Sunparlour Players * Love and Other Disasters (Underscore) by Rebecca Hosking * Lucky Lola by Derek and The Darling * On The Other Side (Underscore) by Hungrytown * Real Men Live In Trees by Vandarth * T-Bone’s Jig by Samantha Robichaud Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the 1939 film classic, "The Wizard of Oz", where Dorothy Gale, wearing the Ruby Slippers given to her by Glinda, the Good Witch, clicks her heels three times and repeats: "There's no place like home." * "The Wizard of Oz" theme is also represented by the red and white gingham dress Bo wears, which is reminiscent of the blue and white gingham pinafore dress worn by Dorothy Gale. * Writer Brendon Yorke is the husband of Emily Andras. References :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music